A datacenter typically contains a collection of datacenter electronic components such as computer servers and components for the management, operation and connectivity of those datacenter electronic components. Even in isolation, these datacenter electronic components may generate sufficient heat that temperature management is important for prolonging the life of the datacenter electronic components and ensuring smooth and continuous operation of the datacenter. Typically, such datacenter electronic components are installed equipped with onboard cooling equipment, such as heat sinks and fans or even liquid cooling systems attached to components that produce the most heat, like processors.
Datacenter electronic components are often arranged together. For example, datacenter electronic components can be vertically arranged in racks or within cabinets. Datacenter cooling systems often include air cooling of individual datacenter electronic components, for example by circulating air through the casings of respective rack-mounted datacenter electronic components. Alternatively, or in combination with air cooling, heat rejection of rack-mounted datacenter electronic components can be achieved by direct liquid cooling of components of the datacenter electronic components.